Meet the Parents
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Jim Gordon, Jr. has fallen in love with the girl of his dreams. Now if she just didn't happen to be the daughter of the Dark Knight and the Amazon Warrior Princess... BM/WW, Other couples. AU. Futurefic.
1. Chapter 1

**Meet the Parents**

**By Serena**

_**Summary:** Jim Gordon, Jr., has fallen in love with the girl of his dreams. Now, if she just didn't happen to be the daughter of the Dark Knight and the Amazon Warrior Princess…_

_**A/N:** **Okay, I'm going to try very hard not to create a typical futurefic. This is touch and go, so we'll see how it evolves. If it gets terrible, just let me know and I won't waste my time trying to write a bad fic. :) I'm looking for a beta-reader for this story, too. :D  
**_

_**This is BM/WW, SM/LL, GL/HG, GA/BC, Q/H, JJ/ZA, F/LP, and... have I gotten all of the couples? If I miss some I'll add them in. But it's mostly BM/WW simply because it's the best superhero pairing EVER. **_

_**Jim Gordon, Jr. is based on his character in the Nolan universe. He was so cute, I decided that I wanted him to have his own fic. :)  
**_

_**Dedicated to all of the BM/WW fans out there.  
**_

_**This prologue is to start the friendship between Jim and Batman's daughter. We'll jump ahead to five years where the story will really begin.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: **If I owned DC Comic characters, I'd been publishing them for real, not writing fanfics. SOMEDAY!!! :D  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**PROLOGUE: FIVE YEARS AGO  
**

Jim Gordon, Jr., was annoyed. Standing out in the bitter waiting for someone to show up made him so. _This is what you get on these good-for-nothing stakeouts, _he thought in irritation. Running a hand through his cropped, dark blond hair, he let out a sigh and rapped his knuckles against the open windowsill of the car.

_This is pointless, _he thought. _If the guy were going to show up, he'd have shown up half an hour ago. _

But as he put his hand to the keypad to start the car, a movement on the dark street corner caught his eye, and he paused. He straightened in his seat as he saw a man, hunched over, walking on the opposite sidewalk in his direction. He wore a hat that covered his face, but Jim guessed that this could be the man, the gangster he'd been waiting for.

But when he opened the car door to get out, a small form descended from above and dropped onto the man. He gave a shout but quickly shut up as the figure hovered over him threateningly.

Jim's eyes widened, and he scrambled out of the car and raced across the street. "Wait!" he shouted, holding out a hand. But hearing a loud beep, he halted as a car nearly ran into him. He glared at the lights and rushed to the sidewalk. But to his surprise, the figure hovering over the supposed gangster had disappeared, leaving only his suspect lying barely conscious on the cement, groaning in pain. He was tied up, and the damning evidence needed to bring him in was wrapped around his handcuffs.

But who could've…?

Jim glanced down the street a bit where the gangster had turned a corner. He got to his feet and traced the gangster's steps into a dark alley. He could see another main street a few yards ahead.

He halted, feeling a pair of keen eyes on him.

Whirling around, he looked up to see a dark shape crouched on the top of one of the surrounding buildings. Batman? No. Too small.

"Who are you?" he demanded, staring at the mysterious figure.

In response to his inquiry, the figure floated – actually _floated _into the air and suddenly dropped to the ground in front of him. When the lit hit the figure's face, Jim's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open.

A young, beautiful face of a girl stared back at him. She couldn't have been older than fifteen. Her face was a warm, golden color, her hair silky and midnight black, and her attire black boots, pants, and a stretchy tank top. Her belt looked something like Batman's.

_Wait a minute…_

"Are you…" Jim halted. "Do you know… Batman?"

The girl's clear but hard blue eyes bored into his.

_Damn, she even has the patented, ever feared Bat-glare down. She has to be related. I wonder if… _His eyes flitted over her face. _But she looks more like a kid Wonder Woman. _

But she spoke finally, ending his questions. "Of course I know Batman," she said. Her voice was lower, distant.

"You do?"

She raised an eyebrow. "That _is_ what I just said."

_Well, she's more talkative than the Dark Knight, I guess. _

Jim jammed his hands into his pockets and studied her. "So, who are you?"

"You can call me Nightmaiden."

_Superhero name. She's in deep. Got to be a Little-Leaguer. _

"Nightmaiden… okay. So you're in the crime fighting business like Batman."

"Yes. This is one of my first nights out here. I've been training for years now, but my parents think I'm ready. And by the way I took out your suspect, I guess I am."

"Well, well, well, aren't _we _full of ourselves?" Jim said dryly.

To his surprise, she gave him a small grin – or smirk. "_We _just took out _your _suspect in under five seconds while _you _waited for _forty-five _minutes." She folded her arms over her chest, triumphant.

Jim glared at her. "Well excuse _me _if I'm only human."

Now she looked surprised. "You know I'm not human?"

"I haven't seen many girls that can fly. Or take out men three times their size in under five seconds."

She nodded with a slight shrug. "Yeah, all right. So I'm a meta. Is there a problem?" Her eyes became sharp.

"I never said that," Jim hastily added. "Believe me, I'm a huge supporter of the MH's. My dad's good friends with a lot of them. We're on your side, trust me."

"Your dad's Commissioner Jim Gordon, right?"

He nodded.

"And your sister is Barbara Gordon."

"Yeah… what's your point?"

She shrugged again, but a knowing, almost fond light flickered into her eyes. "Nothing. Just stating facts is all."

Jim paused before saying, "How old are you? I mean, I know Robin was a kid when he was out on the streets, as were most of the heroes, but I still think it's dangerous for someone as young as you to be out here alone."

Now Nightmaiden grinned. "It's more dangerous for the people I'm fighting. I can more than take care of myself. I can outrun, outsmart, and overpower most people – especially if they're regular humans."

"Pride goes before destruction," Jim warned with a smile.

Her grin turned into a smirk. "But I'm not boasting – I'm just saying what I can do. And by the way, I'm fourteen. And I don't need to ask how old you are, because I already know you're seventeen."

"You have to be related to Batman," Jim commented.

"He is the World's Greatest Detective," replied the girl with a smile. "But I think that Uncle Q has something to say about that."

"Uncle Q?"

"Oh, right. The Question. He's like an uncle to me." Nightmaiden smiled in a secretive manner. "I have a lot of relatives."

"I'm guessing you're a Junior Justice kid," Jim said. "Or a Teen Titan." A few Batman kids had gone through there – both Robins, at least.

"Yeah, Little-Leaguer," she affirmed. "But I-" She halted and looked up at the building rooftop which she had first occupied. Jim followed her gaze and saw another figure crouching on the rooftop, watching them. Nightmaiden looked back to Jim. "That's my brother," she said. "I have to go." She rose into the air.

"Nice talking to you," Jim said, getting a very strange, otherworldly feeling in his gut. "Guess I'll see you around."

She didn't reply but nodded and picked up her pace, flying towards the rooftop.

"Oh, wait," Jim called. "I forgot." She halted and looked down on him. "How do you know the Batman?"

She gave him an "I thought it was obvious" look. "My father is Batman," she said, and disappeared into the shadows.

Jim stood there, watching the abandoned building rooftop for a long time. His eyes widened when he realized that a famous superhero couple had recently introduced their first son – albeit adopted son – into the superhero world about a year ago. The Dark Knight and the Amazon Princess had revealed to the world their adopted son AcroBat, a young teen ready for action.

But if Wonder Woman and Batman had actually had their own children…

"Holy crow," Jim muttered. "She's the daughter of both Batman _and _Wonder Woman."

As he walked back to his car in a slight daze, he knew, deep down, that Gotham City would never be the same. Nor would he.

Something was coming. Something big.

And the newly expanded Batclan was going to be a part of it.

* * *

_**This was the prologue - in the next chapter we'll be skipping five years ahead. **_

_**OK, so yeah. I'm forgetting my previous future JLU story and starting a new one. The characters are going to be slightly different, but some of the names will be the same, i.e. Nightmaiden, AcroBat, and so on. But I'm totally starting over. We'll see how it goes. **_

_**Feedback is appreciated!**_

_**- Serena**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet the Parents**

**By Serena**

_**A/N**: OK, just to make things clear - Jim is **twenty-one**, and Nightmaiden (Mel) is **nineteen**. The final events of the Dark Knight, where Harvey almost kills little Jim, did happen, only Barbara is older than Jim, and Batman was already married to Diana at the time. Weird timeline, but it's necessary so Jim won't be over ten years older than Nightmaiden. Here's how this timeline works: _

_Batman becomes Batman in his early twenties, meets Diana and forms the JL at thirty, marries Diana at thirty-four. I know he's in his late thirties/early forties in the comic and in the cartoon, but I still want this Batman to be very alive and kicking to further establish relationships with his children. _

_Oh, and I changed AcroBat's name to Vengeance instead, because I didn't like the name anymore than you guys did.  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO – FIVE YEARS LATER

* * *

  
**

Twenty-one year-old Jim Gordon, Jr., stood on the rooftop of the Gotham City PD building, his hands jammed into his pockets as he gazed out over the dark city. The wind blew through his overcoat, but he didn't move or attempt to get out of the cold.

The door slammed behind him, but still, he didn't look back.

"Don't be disappointed if he doesn't show," said his father's voice from behind him. When Jim turned to face him, Jim Gordon, Sr., said with a smile, "He often doesn't."

Jim returned a brief smile. "I know." He glanced back at the city. "But it's a nice view up here."

Commissioner Gordon came to stand beside his son and shivered. "Yeah. Cold, too."

Jim grinned. "I'm fine. But if the elements are too much for the famous thwarter of villains and criminals…"

The Commissioner glared at his son and looked away. "I'm fine," he said.

Father and son exchanged grins. "You know," the elder Gordon said thoughtfully, "I never thought I'd see the day where there would be so many supers around, not to mention MH's. Seems like every day a new Justice kid pops up."

Jim glanced at his father with a careful look. "It's good, though. We need them."

"Oh, I know. Don't get me wrong, it's great. But it almost seems strange to have police around now," the Commissioner remarked. "Back in my day, we used to have one Batman. One Superman. Now we have at least five Batmans, two Batgirls, and two Wonder Women in Gotham alone."

Jim avoided his father's gaze and replied in a quiet voice, "There is only one Batman and one Wonder Woman and one Batwoman. The others are their kids and partners. Nightwing, Robin, Vengeance, and Shadow Knight. There's only one Batgirl and one Nightmaiden - they're Batman's daughters."

The senior Gordon snorted, and his son glanced at him. "What?" Jim asked.

"Batman, the one man declaring that he worked alone, ended up having one of the biggest families and the most partners in the Justice League," the Commissioner said with a grin. "Now that's ironic."

"You can blame Wonder Woman," Jim said, smiling. "She was the one who initiated getting together with Batman."

His father raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

Jim's smile faltered for a moment, but he quickly recovered. "Batman isn't exactly the kind of guy who'll ask someone out, is he? And Wonder Woman's… Wonder Woman. Used to getting what she wants. So…" He shrugged.

After a moment of comfortable silence, the Commissioner slapped his son on the back. "Well, I give up. I'm freezing my butt off up here. I'll see you back home."

"Yeah. I might be a little late," Jim said, trailing off.

His father shot him a look. "Got some plans?"

"Yeah."

"Do these plans involve a nice girl?" his father prodded.

Jim groaned and leaned back on his heels. "Dad, please, not this again. No, it's not a date, if that's what you're thinking."

The Commissioner held up his hands in defeat. "All right, all right. But your mother keeps wondering when you're going to bring home a nice young lady. We're not getting any younger, you know. And your mother wants grandchildren. Your older sister doesn't seem too interested in having children anytime soon, either."

_That's because Babs is too busy being a cyber-whiz. _"Dad, c'mon!" Jim moaned, shaking his head and looking down at the ground. "I don't need to hear this again."

The Commissioner sighed. "All right. But if you find a nice girl, bring her to the house. We'd love to meet her."

Jim nodded, feeling embarrassed. "Sure." He stared at his father's retreating back until the senior Gordon disappeared behind the door. When he was alone once more, he returned his gaze to the city. He checked his watch but then sheepishly realized that he didn't need to – he didn't know when his guest would be arriving.

_Waiting, waiting, waiting. Geez, I feel like that's all I ever do. _

"Hey, Gordon."

A wide grin crept across Jim's face, but he tried to lose it. "You're gonna kill me with this waiting, Mei."

"Oh, I'm sorry," crooned a scornful female voice. "Are you getting a little chilly?" A light snort followed. "Wimp."

Now Jim wheeled around to face the eldest – and only blood-related daughter of the Dark Knight himself. She stood in her usual dark outfit – black tank, form-fitting jumpsuit, and lace-up boots. On her arms were long black bulletproof wristbands, similar to that of Wonder Woman's bracelets. Apparently an appeal to Wonder Woman's gods had something to do with that.

Jim grinned. _Nice young lady. Right. _

"Well, excuse _me _if only _one _of us is human," Jim said dryly, stuffing his hands further into his pockets. "We all can't be Batty Amazons, can we?"

"Thank goodness for that," Nightmaiden said, folding her arms over her chest as she came slowly up to Jim. "How's your father?"

"Ready for retirement soon, I think," Jim said. "He feels safe leaving Gotham in Batman's hands."

Nightmaiden frowned. "Dad'll miss him. We all will. Your dad's the reason my dad's not in jail."

"And your dad's the reason I'm still alive," Jim said quietly. "Dad knows it. He still feels he owes him, you know."

"He shouldn't," Nightmaiden replied just as softly. She stared out at the city with sharp blue eyes.

The two stood in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Jim said, "How's the family?"

She shot him a glance, eyebrow raised. "See for yourself."

"Don't want to bother you guys, especially not if your dad's on patrol."

"Actually," Nightmaiden said with a hint of a grin, "The reason I'm here is to bring you back. We're having a family get-together. Nightwing and his family and Superman and his family."

Jim shook his head. "That's a handful."

"Yeah. Dad's not too pleased about it either. But he's gotten better with that lately after practically running the Justice League for thirty-odd years." She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. "You in?"

"Sounds like a blast. I'll get my car."

"You know, I could just fly you there."

"We've gone over this, Mei," Jim said, shooting her a wry look.

"Oh, right. Don't want to damage your fragile male ego," the nineteen-year-old superhero said, rolling her eyes. But the next second, her lips turned up into a grin. "Race you."

Even though he knew he didn't stand a chance (they'd done this too many times to count over the years), Jim grinned at his best friend. "You're on."

* * *

_Not very action-filled, but things will pick up quickly. Let me know what you think! _

_- **Serena**  
_


End file.
